


-A Hell of a Way to Show Love-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crocs, Fluff, I wrote this for school, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess whos back with one more croc fic, its just... its a croc thing again, its me, loki just goes with it, precious fluffy boyos, someone send help, this is literally becoming a crack au, tony has a weird obsession, tony has a weird way of showing love, tony is just trying his best, tony likes crocs for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony bought something real special to show how much he loves Loki.(This was written for school. Yeah, you read that right. I wrote a fanfic for a writing assignment. It received a 99/100!)





	-A Hell of a Way to Show Love-

“Hey Loki!” 

The voice had come seemingly out of thin air. The Norse god looked up from his book. He furrowed his brows as he attempted to locate where billionaire Tony Stark’s voice had come from.

“By the Norns, Anthony. If you’re going to talk to me, at least be present and not in a different room.” Loki huffed.

“Geez, okay. Sorry. I was just getting something ready. No need to get moody, princess.”

Loki grunted at the nickname. He loved Tony dearly, he truly did- but he was a prince, not some damsel in distress princess. That nickname was absolutely humiliating. But did Tony care? No, of course not. 

Loki snapped out of his mildly aggressive thoughts as Tony made his entrance into the living room. He was purposely doing things with his feet, trying to get Loki to look.

“Oh dear gods.. you better not be here to do something related to-“

“Crocs!” Tony beamed, trying his best to lift a foot and show off yet another pair of those stupid rubber shoes that he loved so much.

“Of course...it’s always crocs. When is it not?” Loki groaned.

“Yeah well, these ones are special so quit being like that. Look!” Tony said, almost falling as he continued his desperate attempt to show the shoes off.

The god glanced down at the other’s feet. It took a second to register, but once it did he made a noise and frowned. “You didn’t…”

“Oh but I did!” Tony was grinning now. He was so very proud of his own stupidity.

“Anthony Stark, why in the nine realms would you design a pair of those things, and design them based on ME of all things, then buy them?!” Loki yelled, a little louder than he had meant to. But how could he not? His eyes were glued to the green and gold crocs. Yes, they were designed after him- and it was even designed with a little decal or whatever of his helmet- but still! Of all of the things he could have made it. Loki crossed his arms. He would not accept being used as inspiration for his boyfriend's crocs.

“Lokes, come on. Don’t be like that. You know you like them. You know deep down that you appreciate me buying Loki crocs,” that stupid grin was on the billionaires face again.

“No, I don’t appreciate it. Unlike you, I find anything based off of me disgusting. I am a monster. Monsters do not deserve things based off of them. I advise you not to ever wear those. Especially in public where half the population of Midgard potentially still hates me,” Loki retorted.

“Okay, first of all- you’re not a monster. Just because you’re a frost giant or whatever doesn’t mean you’re a monster. That Odin guy put some horrible thoughts in your mind, hun. Don’t believe them. Second, no one hates you. You helped save the world. You’re an avenger. No one hates you, seriously.”

“Oh yes, bring All-father into this.. let’s just remind me how much my own ‘father’ hates me.”

Tony made his way over to Loki, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “Lokes, stop. Listen to me. You’re not a monster and no one hates you. And you know what? You totally deserve everything in the world based on you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “No, I do not. That’s just stupid and unnecessary.”

“Okay, you have a point there but still. You know what I mean.”

“Oh I do, do I?” Loki huffed. 

“Lo, quit it. Now you’re doing this for the attention.”

“Norns, you’re good at reading me. How did you figure that the last bit was for attention?”

Tony laughed. “You’re Loki Whateverson. You do everything for attention.”

“Whatever. It’s just for your attention so what does it matter,” 

Loki furrowed his brows. “This was a distraction from me hating your crocs, wasn't it..” 

“Yeah well, you’re the one who started a pity party because of them!” Tony grinned, cupping Loki’s cheeks, “Quit lying about the crocs. You know you love themmm.”

Loki sighed, giving in to the genius. “Fine, you’re right. I do appreciate the thought behind them. I suppose it’s sweet that you did that because you love me.”

“Ha! I knew it,” Tony smiled. “And you are more than correct. I do love you.”


End file.
